


New Things

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Don’t copy to another site, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sometimes, it’s good to try new things.Squares Filled: Gags (SPN Kink Bingo); Castiel (SPN Dean Bingo)





	New Things

Squares Filled: Gags (SPN Kink Bingo); Castiel (SPN Dean Bingo)  
Pairing: Dean x Castiel  
Theme: Light BDSM  
Warning: Uh… There’s a gag there. And two guys. But nothing explicit, no.  
Summary: Sometimes, it’s good to try new things.

 


End file.
